Coincidences
by BlackKoala
Summary: Austin has a lot on his plate. Balancing family, school, and music has never been easy. The return of his father is stressful, and meeting Ally has been theraputic, but is it enough to keep him going. Is hiding his music going to drive him to his breaking point.
1. Chapter 1 : Axienty is a bitch

**Austin's POV**

Austin wished he could die. Not literally, but long enough to where he could escape his father. His abusive, no good, dick sucking father. Okay he might not be a dick sucker, but he is truly a nightmare. Austin wished he wasn't his son.

"Honey he's your father. You should be happy he's coming home." His mother said with her hand on his back. Austin's head laid in his hands that were pulling at the roots of his head. Concentrating on the pain instead of his fathers return.

"He was suppose to stay in for a few more years." Austin said, his voice quivered slightly.

"He got out early because of good behavior." She told him, completely oblivious to why he so devastated about this. He doesn't know why, he knows she knows how bad he's hurt both of them.

"What if he does something to you mom? You can't handle anymore stress or you could deliver early." Austin said, lifting his head to look a her protruding stomach before putting his head in his hands again. "I need to protect you both."

"Don't ever say something like that again. You father is a changed man, Austin. You need to put more faith into him." His mother snapped at him. Austin closed in on himself slightly at her tone. "Now go to your room, I don't want to hear any of this nonsense." Austin wasted no time to sprint to his room.

From the beginning of time, Austin has been a coward. He doesn't take a chance, a risk that could change his life, and it's always been because of his father. Mike Moon was a isolating asshole. He never let Austin or his mother do anything without him knowing first, and that had made a deep impact on Austin's life.

Austin walked over to his guitar in his room, impatiently putting it on his lap. He tried to find a rhythm. A rhythm his could put his heart into to make it slow down, but his mind comes up blank. It takes everything in him not to throw his guitar against the wall.

"Calm down Austin, it just Dad." He said to measly said to himself. He hadn't felt this much anxiety since talking the principle about bullies, and then he almost passed out.

He pulled out his phone, speed dialing on of the two contacts in there. It only took two rings before he answered.

"Hey dude, what's up." His friend said.

"He's out, Dez." Is the first thing he said, the panic lacing through his words stronger than ever. He never bothered to hide his emotions around his best friend, because Dez was the only person he could go to.

"It only been seven months." Dez said, " what happened to the nine years?"

"Someone bailed him out because of his good behavior, and the cops called to tell us he'll be transported to our house in a few hours." Austin rushed out all in one breathe.

"You want to come over? Spend the night if you have to?" His friend offered, knowing good and well his friend couldn't handle his father.

"I'll be over in thirty." Austin said, packing quicker than he ever did in his life before he headed over to Dez's place. Thirty minutes was an understatement went it come down to it, because Austin was there in ten.

"That bad?" Dez asked, moving out the way so he wouldn't be run over by his best friend. He wasn't really expecting an answer from Austin, so he just went with what he planned. "Zaliens?"

"Zaliens." Austin said, and both plopped down on the grey couch to watch the rated R movie.

"You know my mom's due in two weeks?" Austin asked, eating more popcorn than he needed. "My Dad doesn't know, and I'm afraid when he finds out he's gonna hurt her, but what would I do? My father is three times stronger than, my noodle arms would never be able to take that."

"Maybe you should start working out. Then you can have muscles to back him up and all the girls following you." Dez said, his eyes lolling to the back of his head. Austin was no where close to feeling sleepy, and Dez didn't trust his best friend to be alone while he slept.

"Like that would work." Austin retorted back, "I would hurt myself." He said it like he hadn't done that already. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning." Dez said, his head hitting the pillow. "Are you ready to sleep yet, because I got a test tomorrow and I need at least twenty percent of my brain to function so I can get a C on it."

"Sorry for keeping you up." Austin said, turning the movie off. He gets up to make his bed on the couch, and froze as he looked outside. Across the street he could see a brunette as she wave goodbye to her friend. Austin could've sworn he'd seen her somewhere before.

"Night." Dez said as he stalked up the stairs so he could pass out on the bed. Austin looked back out the window, watching the girl retreat back into the house. He wondered what it was like to want to stay in his home.

The next day was dreadful. Austin's appearance was less than decent. The mop of blonde hair on the top of his head was unkempt, and his plain clothes looked more battered than usual. He slugged around everywhere, bumping into anything and everything that was too close to him. A lot of sorry's were under his breath.

He sat in his seat in music class, happy to be in the one room he tolerated. If he didn't have bad anxiety, music may have been his life, but there are to many was to fail. He could already see the disappointment in everyone eyes if he ever became a musician. Even if he knew how to play fifteen instruments, and knew how to sing his heart out, he knew the music business wasn't for him.

"Austin, sweetheart, can I ask you something?" The teacher, Ms. Dolan, asked. He tensely got up and walked over to her. He knew she put in her sweetest voice she could, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to walk up there to her. "Is everything alright? You seem a little out of it today?"

"M' fine." Austin said, realizing that she had started the class and that everyone's eyes are now on him. He felt his heart race as he closed in on himself in the corner. He looked around, seeing the harsh eyes of his peers that he despised, except one pair were kind of nice. They were a soft brown color that were framed with this eyelashes. She seemed to innocent to be mean.

"Alright." The teacher said, turning back to the class. "As I was saying, the project will be a group project, and you have to make a song that is at least two minutes long. You can make your own melody or use another songs melody, but you have to create your own lyrics. I will be assigning your partners so no one gets left out."

Austin watched as each student got picked off one by one, and in some cases he was happy he wasn't being called. Some of the people were just conceited ass holes.

"And lastly, Austin and Ally." The teacher said. "Everyone can get started." Austin looked around the room, completely and utterly confused. Who the heck is Ally?

"Hi." He heard a shy voice say behind him. He turned to see the shy girl, he brunette hair hiding her face. He remembers that brunette hair.

That was the girl who live across the street from Dez.

What a coincidence.


	2. Chapter 2 : Austin Has Some Sass—Some

**Austin's POV**

The shy girl was truly paradise. She didn't talk much, obviously, but she talked enough to give Austin an idea of how this project was going to be. Complete and utter paradise.

"Are you new here?" Austin asked. When she gave him an annoyed face he blushed. It obviously isn't the first time she's been asked that.

"I've been here for three years." She said, "we're both juniors, Austin."

"Sorry, I guess I just never noticed." Austin said, which would be pretty accurate. The only human contact he experiences is with Dez and his mother. He never really bothered I get to know who's in his class, because he probably would only see them then.

It was quiet between the two as the class went on. Everyone seemed to be happy and chatting about what they want their song to be about, but Austin and Ally just looked nervously at their shoes. Austin wanted to say something, but he was afraid that he would say something insensitive again. He tends to do that sometimes.

"Do you want to work at my house or yours?" Ally blurted out when she looked at the clock. Five minutes until the bell rings.

"What do you mean." Austin asked.

"This assignment will take more than being in a school music room with just one piano. I want to make a melody for our song, and we need a quiet, non-hostile environment for that to work. Plus I have a piano at my place." She said quickly, twisting her hair on her finger. Maybe asking that question was too forward?

"Yours." Austin said, remembering about his father's arrival. He doesn't want anyone in his wrath. "You live across the street from Dez." Ally gave him a questioning look, stopping mid-write.

"Guess I don't have to give you my address then." She said skeptically. Austin gave her a sheepish grin.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled to get out the classroom. Ally waited for everyone to leave so nobody could knock her books out her arms, and Austin waited so he could play something on the piano. He had a minute, and that was all he needed.

Sitting on the piano seat, he places his hands delicately on the piano keys. Gently, he starts to play the toon of All of me. Playing loudly, he starts to sing quietly to himself.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Dragging me in and you kicking me out?_

 _You got my head spinning_

 _No kidding_

 _I can't pin you down_

He didn't miss a beat as he went into the chorus, feeling the music run through him. The notes got louder, and his voice got louder with it.

 _Cause all of me_

 _Love all of you_

 _All your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfection_

Austin hadnt slowed down until he heard the warning bell. Letting the silence consume the room, he sighed. If he could only play and sing all his life he would, because he hated the silence.

"You sound nice." He heard from behind him. He jumped at the soft voice. Ally smiled kindly at him, and for the first time he was able to see what her face looked like.

She was beautiful.

She had the softest brown eyes that complimented her rosy cheeks. Her lips were pulled into a smile he couldn't help return, and her beautiful brown hair fframed framed the perfection face. If she was more confident, he was sure a lot of guys would be interested in her.

"Thanks," Austin said breathlessly. Partly because of how beautiful she was, and the other part because he thought he was alone. He never had the guts to play in front of anyone, not even Dez had seen him play.

"Maybe working with you won't be that bad." She said, walking up to him to give him her number. She left to go to her class. Austin looked at the number and smiled to himself.

Maybe…

Austin knew he was would to have to go home eventually. His mother hadn't stopped calling him, and left him with a total of thirty seven voice messages. He knew she wanted him to come home, but he really didn't want to see his dad. The only reason why he went was to check on his mothers well being, because what kind of son would he be if he didn't.

"I'm so glad you stopped by Austin." His mother told him as if he didn't live there. He gives a small smile. His mother seemed happy that his father was home, it by the looks of it, it looked like nothing ever changed.

The bottles of beer were scattered across the floor. The house stunk of liquor and vomit, and Austin didn't know what he would have to clean up later. It didn't even take a day for everything to go back to the way it was.

"He's definitely changed." Austin said. His mother smacked him in the back of his head, her eyes landed accusingly at him.

"Austin, you better watch your mouth. He's really trying." She snapped.

"It hasn't even been a day mom. Look at the place." Austin tried to control his tone and volume so he wouldn't wake his dad up. "It's already trashed."

"We'll clean it up." She said, crossing her arms not the top of her belly.

"We always clean it up. When is he going to clean his own messes up." Austin snapped, for once speaking his mind. His mother eyes widen at his mouth, and then her gaze moves to the back of him.

"Why are you talking to your mother in that tone." His father slurred angrily at him. Saying that Austin faltered would be an understatement, because he froze so hard he swore his heart froze with him. It had been seven months since he had last seen his father, and those seven moth had been therapeutic, but not therapeutic enough.

Austin turned to look at his father. He hated how much they looked alike, the only difference being his father's graying hair. Austin had always tried to find differences in them because if he wanted anything in the world, it would be to never be his father.

"It was nothing." Austin said. He flinched at how scared he sounded. He didn't want to be afraid, but he couldn't help it. His father gave that kind of effect.

"It better have been." His father said. "She watched over you while I was in that dump, and I bet she treated you to well. You should know when to shut your mouth, boy."

Austin nodded his head, trying to get away from his father as fast as possibly could. His father grabbed him by the collar harshly. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

Austin looked into his father's eyes, and he almost cried. They had the same eyes, but his father held so much hate and coldness in them. "Yes, sir."

"Go to your room. I've had enough of you rebellion for one day." His father said, even though Austin knew good and well he did nothing. "Mimi, can you give me another beer."

"Of course." His mother said, handing him the beer without a thought. Austin shook his head at her, she shouldn't have to do anything for him.

He ran up to his room, shutting the door behind him before sliding down to put his head on his knees. If he could barely get through that, then how is he going to live here at all.

 _Could always run away?_ No, he would be scrambling back before he knew it. _Stay at Dez's House?_ No, he would only be a burden to his best friend. A dark thought crossed his mind.

 _You could kill_ _yourself?_ It was an honest choice, and he really thought that maybe that would be the best thing, but then he remembered his mother and unborn sibling. He can't abandon the and leave them with his father. He doesn't know what he would do to them. And it would be all his fault no matter what because he wasn't there.

He shook his head as he pulled out his phone, pulling up Dez's number before freezing. He remembered Ally giving him her number earlier. Would she be mad if he asked to come over. Even if it was for the project?

He entered the number and waited, anxiety flaring through his body. What if she thinks it's weird he's calling her? How would he ever see himself from embarrassment if she does?

"Hello?" He heard the soft voice speak and he gasped, surprised she even answered. He cleared his throat to answer.

"Um, is it okay if I come over?" He asked. Austin heard silence on the other line, and he realized he must of sounded like an idiot. "You know for the project." He said quickly, trying to save himself, but feeling like his attempt was fruitless.

"Sure." She said on the other side. "I had a melody started and wanted you to hear it anyway."

"Okay." Austin said, joy glaring through his body for a second. "I'll be there in fifteen." He hung up and did a little dance to himself. He hadn't been this happy for a while, and over the fact that it's hanging out with a cute girl? Sure it's for a project, but it's progress for someone like him.

Turning to walk out he froze. His father was downstairs and doesn't know. If he did, Austin wouldn't be able to go to Ally's house and in a way, he'd be letting her down. He looked anxiously around, trying to think of a way to go with his father knowing. His eyes land on his window. He had a ledge right under the window, and a fence he could prop his leg on so he wouldn't fall and break his leg. It could work

"On my way Ally." He said, preparing himself to go out the window.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ally's Sugar Rush

**Ally's POV**

Ally Dawson was conflicted. Trish was currently at her house, binging on Orange is the New Black like there's no tomorrow. She had invited her friend over because she thought Austin wasn't going to come over that day, but then he called and asked and Ally couldn't say no. If anything Ally doesn't want to fail that class.

She was also conflicted on how she's going to play in front of him. She has terrible stage fright, and it's so bad she's only over let her dad and Trish hear her play. She heard Austin earlier that day, and he sounded amazing, so maybe he'd be willing to play?

"Trish, he's coming over." Ally said.

"Who's coming over?" Trish asked, confused about what her best friend is talking about. Last time she checked, Ally only invited her over to her place.

"Austin." She said as she picked up the bags of chips that littered the ground.

"Austin as in the shy kid who never participates in class?" Trish asked, her eyebrows raised, "Why is he coming over?"

"Project." Ally said. She took the vacuum out to clean up the floor. Trish laughed at her.

"Your cleaning up like the president coming over." Trish said, raising her feet so Ally wouldn't vacuum them up. Ally gives her a serious look.

"He's a guest, and it is my responsibility to make the house at least somewhat presentable." Ally said. She refused to leave the house in binge-watch mode.

"Whatever you say Ally. Do you want me to help?" Trish asked. Ally gave her another serious look. "You're right, too lazy."

"Yep." Ally said. She folded the blankets so she could put them in the closet. "Do you think this is clean enough?"

"Looks like I was never here." Trish says, "which reminds me, I shouldn't be here. My shift started like forty five minutes ago." She got up and gathered her stuff. Ally waved goodbye to friend as cleaned the rest of their mess. Soda cans and popcorn laid still on the ground, and at that moment Ally thought that they should eat healthier. "Oh, hey Austin! Ally's inside waiting for you."

Ally jumped as she heard her friend. She ran to the door to greet her visitor. "Austin, hi." She waved at him. He smiled at her before he gave her a quick up and down. He blushed at how little she was wearing. "Give me a second. Why don't you come inside and sit down while I change." She said frantically as she ran upstairs to put more clothes on. She only had pajama shorts and a crop top on.

She rushed to put on a pair of pants on and a shirt that was clean enough to wear. She ran back down stairs. "Sorry about my apper-" she froze as she saw him looking in her song book.

"This are nice songs." He said, flipping to the next page. She snatched the book out of his hands and pulled it close to her chest. He gave her a surprised look.

"I don't like people touching my book." She said softly, placing her book back on the table. Austin looked down to the ground, blush covered the entirety of his pale cheeks.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." He said, picking at his nails nervously. Ally kicked herself for making him feel bad.

"It's okay," she says feeling the awkwardness waft into the air, "so… Project!" She says, sitting down on her couch. "What do you have in mind for our song." He looked concerned as he sat on the couch. "What?"

"It's just… your so energetic." He said, "you seemed very weary earlier at school today, and now you all bouncy and cheery." He said. Ally gave him a face. "Not that it's bad, it just different." He finished as if he said something wrong. Ally smiled at him.

"You don't have that one energetic friend?" She asked. He smiled and looked out the window at the house across from hers. She's well aware that is where Dezmond Wade lives across the street from her, and she remembered Austin saying that he was friends with him.

"Yeah," He said, "I do." Then he got quiet. Waiting for Ally to say the next thing.

"What do you want the song to be about?" She asked again and grabbed her book to jot down his ideas.

"Um, whatever you want is alright." He said, giving her a nervous smile.

"Really? You have no ideas?" She asked. Ally didn't want to practically be writing the song by herself. Austin shook his head. "Then we need to do something that will get your creativity flowing." She said, getting on the computer. She searched up fun places nearby into google.

"Are you sure?" Austin asked, scared of what she could mean by that. "It won't be anything that could hurt right?"

"Of course not." She said, "look the local festivals in town, why don't we go there?" She asked.

"That sounds fun," Austin said looking at the page. For once he didn't sound afraid, and Ally took it as a change to look at him. He looked curious, and his golden brown eyes looked at the page in interest.

"We can go there if you want." Ally said, "it's right around the corner, so we can walk there."

"Sure." Austin said, "but I don't have any money." He dips his head in embarrassment again.

Note to self, Ally thought to herself, don't say things that easily embarrass him.

"That's fine." Ally said, "I have enough for the both of us."

"You don't have to." Austin said immediately. Ally rolled her eyes, then gave him a smile.

"You won't have fun if you can't do anything." She told him. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure." He said with uncertainty. Ally nodded her head.

"Okay. Let me get my shoes and I'll be ready to go." She ran up the stairs to put on some shoes. She could already tell this was going to be interesting. Austin's extremely shy, so she might have to force some of his thoughts out, but all has a feeling that everything is going to be fine.

She hopes she wasn't wrong, because Ally Dawson is never wrong.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Mistaken Activity

**Austin's POV**

The walk to the festival was more social than both meant it to be. They made basic conversation with each other, and with every step they took Austin learned a little bit more about Ally. He found her interesting for a shy person, if she even fits into that category.

"Pickles taste really good though. I don't know how so many people hate them." She said, stemming of the question Austin asked her; what is your favorite food.

"Maybe it the fact that it's a salty cucumber. Cucumbers stay cucumbers, Ally." Austin said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave Ally a soft smile. She laughed at his accusation.

"If anything taste bad, it cucumbers, Austin." She said, shaking her head as they turned the corner. She grew a wide smile, "look at the Ferris wheel." She saw the red painted mechanism and smiled, they definitely have to go on that.

"I thought carnivals had Ferris wheels." He said, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. Ally nodded her head, completely understanding how he could be confused.

"Some festival have attractions, and the Ferris where is considered a ride and/or attraction." Ally said. Austin's raises his eyebrows at her knowledge bomb. Another thing noted, Ally Dawson's a nerd.

"This looks more like a Carnival than a festival to me." He said, looking at all the games that they pass and the stuffed animals as prizes. "Ally, this is a carnival."

"Are you sure, because the website said festival." She said, "thought it really does look like a Carnival."

"What games do you want to play?" He asked. There were so many games to play it was almost impossible to chose. Austin looked at Ally for a decision.

"How about ring toss?" Ally said. She walked up with a dollar in hand so she could play the game. She handed the rings to Austin's. "Toss." She said. Austin did as he was commanded.

He missed the first toss, but the second toss he got it around a bottle and won a prize. "What do you want?" He asked Ally, turning so he could look at her. Her big brown doe eyes widen at his words. "I owe you."

"Austin, how are you going to get in a creative mindset if you stressing about how much you owe me?" She asked him, "I'm not holding this against you."

"Then take the stuffed animal out the kindness of my heart." He said, "which one do you want?" Ally eyed him before giving in.

"The dolphin." She said. The guy in the stand handed them the prize. Austin smiled at him as he's handed the stuffed animal.

"Nice girl, dude." The guy says, looking Ally up and down. Austin glared at him, holding back curse words. The dude still got the message a turned away. Ally didn't seem to get the message, and instead looked eagerly at the other stands.

"Hey let's go." Ally said, running up to the next stand to play the next game. Austin followed her everywhere she went, holding all the prizes she won. At times he found himself smiling at Ally because of how cute she was. When she won a prize, she acted like it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and Austin smiled every time at how over dramatic she was being.

"Oh my god." Ally said, almost dropping here icecream cone. "Is that Trish?" Austin followed the direction of Ally's gaze, and found the short Latina behind a hotdog stand, in a hot dog suit.

Ally walked to her friend. "Hey Trish, I didn't know you were working at a carnival. I thought you still had a job at the makeup store." Ally said. Trish rolled her eyes.

"They fired me last week." She said, "I actually liked that job, too." Ally nodded her head.

"Yeah it was the only job you were on time for." She said. She turned her head and smiled at Austin. "Austin and I came to the carnival to get creative."

"You guys went on a _date_ to get creative?" Trish asked, crossing her arms. The both blushed at her accusation.

"No, we here so we can get ideas for our project in music class." Ally said quicker than she meant to, "I told you about this."

"But you guys went to the Carnival together. If that's not a first date, I don't know what is." She looked back at Austin, "look, he's even carrying your prizes for you." Ally looked back at all the things he was carrying.

"That's because he's a nice guy." Ally said. Trish gave he a knowing look, and Ally waved her hands in the air. "You know what, you have a job to do. I'm distracting you." Ally said, "let's go Austin."

"Take good care of her, Blondie." Trish yelled as they walked away. Austin blushed. That was two people who thought they were on a date.

"Can you believe her? Thinking we're on a date." Ally mumbled under her breath. Austin frowned. It sounded like she would never want to go out with a guy like him. _Who would_ , he thought to himself, _your a broken mess._

"Look at the Ferris wheel." Ally said while she looked up, "let's go on it." She pulled on Austin's wrist and got in line. Austin stood next to her, looking down at his wrist she hadn't let go of yet. Tingles went up his arm at the contact.

"Next." They heard. Ally pulled him into a cart, and the waited for the ride to start.

"You know, this has been really fun." Austin told her watched the people below them get smaller. Ally looked at him. He looked like he was in peace. His golden brown eyes looked calm, and his body for once wasn't tense. He relaxed as the ride went higher.

Austin knew he was relaxing. The higher they got, the more it was just them. He didn't have to worry about messing up, because he had a feeling Ally wouldn't mind if he did. He can be himself, even if it's just for a minute.

"Do you have any ideas." She asked. He looked at her.

"Tranquility." He said, looking back out the window. "I feel like I'm living. That's all I've ever wanted to feel."

"You feel like your dying to live?" She asked him, "Yeah sometimes I feel like that too."

"Dying to live," Austin said, testing it on his tongue, "that sounds like good lyrics."

"What do you mean?" She asked. She watched as screws turned in his head, and his hand made a makeshift beat on his thigh.

"Wake me up/Say enough is enough/I'm dying to live," he stopped, "what would be good after that?"

"Something's gotta give." Ally filled in for him, "that's really good Austin." She said. He smiled at a her. A genuine smile that caught them both off guard.

"I think we have a song in the making."


	5. Chapter 5 : Bullies Are Bitches

**Austin's POV**

Sure it took the duo two days to finish the song, but it came out great. Austin sang the song most of the time. It wasn't hard to noticed how shy Ally seemed to be about singing in front of him. He asked her to play the melody once, and he swore she almost had a panic attack.

"What if we made this a duet. You know, you sing the first part and I'll sing the second." Austin said, writing in the last few lyrics they needed. Ally shook her head viciously.

"No, you sound so good. I wouldn't want to take that away from you." She said, rubbing her hands nervously against her thighs. Austin raised an eyebrow at her.

"What up with you?" He asked. He put the music on the piano and turned to her, "you've been so invested in writing this song, but the moment I ask you if you want to sing it with me, you freak out." He said. Ally sighed. The last few days Austin had been very forward with her. They had a standard friendship in the making.

"It's just," she paused, running her hand down her face, "I have really bad stage fright, alright." Austin laughed at her.

"Do you think I'm better?" He asked, "I've been stressing this entire time that I've been horrible." He ran his hand through the hair. Ally noticed he did that a lot.

"Really?" She asked. The entire time they've been in the music room Ally thought he's been more than great. "You know you have some real talent, Austin."

Austin blushed, "Thanks." The bell rang, and both of them started to get ready for class. They had used their lunch period to get a little more practice in before they had to do the recording.

"I'll see you next class." Austin said. Ally smiled at him as she walked out. He sighed, looking through the music they wrote together. _She's the one that has talent_ , he thought as he read the lyrics she had come up with, _I'm the one lacking it._

He walked out the classroom and made his way to his next class. He froze when see Trent as his locker. Austin tried to speed past him, but Elliot stopped him.

"Woah where do you think your going, Wimp?" He asked, pulling him back to where Trent was. Trent smirked at him.

"Did you really think you can get past me?" He asked, grabbing onto his school bag and throwing it to the ground. "You won't be needing this."

"Just leave me alone." Austin said, trying to reach for his bag so he could run away, but Trent kicked it farther away out of his reach.

"That would be no fun." He said, "this will be fun." He throws a punch in Austin's Abdomen. Austin grunted in pain, confused on how such violent behavior can be down in a school hallway.

"How is that fun?" Austin asked, holding his stomach. He looked up at his attackers. Elliot smirked at him, a cold glint in his eyes.

"It's always fun watching you suffer." Elliot socked him in the nose. Austin felt the thick, warm blood trickle down his face onto his lip. The metallic taste of blood was sickening.

"Your assholes." Austin said. Trent and Elliot kicked him a few more times before someone stopped them.

"Hey, What are you doing to my buddy?" Dez said, running to back his friend up. Trent and Elliot sneered at him, keeping their ground.

"What you gonna do red? Call the principle on me?" Trent taunted, but Elliot eyes grew wide.

"Dude, I can't get in trouble again. My mom is like this close to taking my driving privileges away." He pulled on his friends arm. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Another time, Wimp. I'll be waiting." He said, ending the short encounter, and Austin's fear of more bodily harm. Austin let out a sigh, letting the pain completely take over.

"You alright, bud? I got worried when you didn't show up to pre-calc." Dez helped him up. Austin cried at at the pain in his stomach, "You okay?"

"Gonna have to be." He said, "I have to get to class."

"No way dude. You nose is swollen, and you can barely stand on your own. I can't let my friend suffer through the rest of the day." Dez said. Austin looked up.

"What do you propose I do then, Dez?" He asked.

"Skip the rest of the day." He said while grabbing Austin's bag. He knew Austin attendance had been perfect so far this school year since his father was imprisoned. Austin eyes grew wide, and he shook his head.

"No, I can't. Ally is relying on me with our project." He said. Dez smirked at him.

"Worried about Ally, huh?" He said. Austin's cheeks flushed, and he got mad at himself for getting flustered so easily. "Look, Ally's a nice girl. She'll probably understand if you explain later."

"I'll still be letting her down." Austin said, lowering his head in shame. His best friend sighed, wishing his friend was more confident with himself.

"You're letting yourself down," Dez said, "let's go to my place. I'll fix you up."

Dez dragged Austin all the way back to his place. Austin limped to the best of his abilities to try and make his friends efforts worth it, but he knew in the end he was dead weight. What Trent and Elliot did to him definitely put him out of commission.

"Stay there while I go get some bandages." Del said to Austin like he was a little kid. Austin laughed. His friend acted like he could leave in the first place. Dez ran up the stairs and left Austin alone.

Austin looked across the street, his heart swelling at the thought of Ally. He knew that about right then they'd be in Music class, and he can imagine the anxious Ally looking at the door for his arrival. He thought about the music and reached into his bag.

"Got it." Dez said, putting the items on the table. "What's that?"

"The music Ally and I have been working on." Austin said, "do you still that mini music studio in your closet?" Austin asked. Dez is a video geek at best, and he has anything that relates to sound in film.

"Yeah, you want to use it?" Dez says, getting the peroxide ready.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Austin said, putting the music away in his bag. A new spark of hope flared in his heart. He had a really good idea brewing on his head.

"Of course I don't." Dez said, "this is gonna hurt."

Austin closed his eyes, "I know."

Long story short, Austin wished he had thrown a punch at Trent when that peroxide pad hit his nose.


	6. Chapter 6 : Time and Dedication Isnt Key

**Austin's POV**

Austin had spent the last five hours working on the beat of their song. He knew it had to be perfect by tomorrow, because he had a feeling that Ms. Dolan wouldn't except it if it wasn't. The beat was so energetic and full of spirit, exactly how he knew Ally wanted it.

Just as he finished the beat for the song, he got a text on his phone. He flipped it open, looking to see if it was his mom. To his surprise it was actually Ally. And it sounded like she was furious.

 _Meet me a Dez's place_. Austin smiled wide at his accomplishment. If this wasn't good enough to make it up to all her doesn't know what would be. He relaxed as he waited for Ally to get there.

A knock was heard at the the door. Austin got up tensely and opened it. He leaned against the door frame as he smiled at Ally.

"I know you probably mad, but I have something that could make you feel better." Austin said before she could rant angry remarks at him.

He pulled on her wrist, taking her to the couch. They sat down and he handed her the headphones.

"What happened to you?" Ally asked. She frowned at the big band aid that was taped on his nose, and at the way he held his arm across his abdomen.

"I'll tell you later, just listen." He said. He was desperate to hear her opinion on it. Austin smiled as he watched her nod her head to the beat. A small smile played on her lips as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the melody.

"Austin this is amazing." Ally said, handing the headphones back to him. He sighs in relief. A ton of pressure was lifted off his shoulders. Austin was scared she wouldn't like it.

"I made it to make up for being absent in music class." He said, "I know you're probably mad at me for being absent, so I made this to give to her tomorrow. If you sing a part, and I sing a part I think we can get a really good grade."

"Austin I already told you-" she started, but Austin cut her off.

"I won't look at you while you do it. You can do it in a quiet room with no one around. Only the mic." Austin said, holding her wrist in his palm. She looked him in the eyes, surprised buried deep in her own. It's been the most forward Austin had been with her. Ally kind of liked it.

"Okay." She said without thinking. Austin laughed, jumping up and down. He ignored the pain in his stomach while he set up the mic.

"Do your best." He said. He walked to the next room. It wouldn't be honest to say that Austin wasn't snooping, because he was hard core snooping. He heard her voice, and he felt a tingle go through his body.

 _She sounded perfect_.

It confused him in why she had such bad stage fright when she sounded like that. He voice was like the birds singing in the morning, beautiful and plentiful. She literally had nothing to be afraid of.

"Your totally falling for her!" Dez smirked, crossing his arms. Austin jumped, unaware that his friend was behind him. He stammered, which only helped Dez's case. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Unless it takes you forever to tell her." Austin shook his head, desperate for him to quiet. Ally stopped singing and Austin's heart dropped. She sounded so beautiful.

"I'm done Austin." She said when she knocked on the door. Austin looked at his friend, who just simply gave him a thumbs up. He nods his head, opening the door with a smile.

"Was that so bad?" He asked. She shook her head, blush covering her cheeks.

"Since I did what you wanted me to do, can I know why your nose is swollen?" She asked. Austin's smile dropped, and the glint that consumed his eyes disappeared with it.

"Bullies," He said, "nothing I can't deal with."

"You should tell someone Austin." She said. Her tone was strict, like a parent scolding a child. Austin flinched.

"I did," he said timidly, "I told you. And I told Dez. That's a lot of people for me." Ally shook her head, disappointment deep in her eyes. Austin frowned at it.

"You should tell a teacher, or the principle, Austin. There's only so much friends can do." Ally said. She turned and walked out. Austin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

 _You managed to disappoint someone else, good job_ , He kicked at himself. He didn't want to disappoint Ally. He'll he didn't want to disappoint anyone, but he clearly failed at that.

"Dez, I going home." Austin said, grabbing his school bag. Dez grabbed his arm, concern in his eyes. He didn't want his friend getting hurt anymore. "I'll be fine."

"You sure, because I have space if you need. My parents aren't coming home for another week." Dez said. Austin shook his head. He didn't want to burden his one friend.

"No, I'll be fine. I have to check on mom." He said. With that, he took the thirty minute walk home.

On his way home, Austin had a lot of time to think. He realized that he has to face it. He couldn't hide forever. He's just going to have to face his dad and deal with it. Of course, that's better said than done, because Austin sat in front of his house with a distraught look on his face.

The door opened on its own, and his mother burst out the house. "Austin, sweetie, where have you been? I have been worried sick about you!" She froze. "Austin Monica Moon have you been in a fight."

"Mom!" Austin said, embarrassed that she used his middle name, even if no one heard it. His mother grabbed him by the war and dragged him in the house.

"Do you know how worried I was. I almost filed a missing person report because you wouldn't answer my calls or text. Your father and I have been very worried." His mother said. Austin rolled his eyes. He knew good a well his father did not miss him.

"Mom, I just had to get away for a little while. I had to try and collect my thoughts." Austin said. He lets go of a breath, looking his mom in the eye. He smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

"Well I hope you you thought long and hard Austin, because I have some words to tell you."

Austin knew that it wasn't really words that would be given, but if t meant protecting his mom and unborn sibling, he would take any beating any time of day.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Unexpected Advice

**Ally's POV**

Ally was surprised when Austin didn't show up to school. They had planned a lunch meet in the music room, maybe to talk or to play. She was actually looking forward to it, and in a way she was finding comfort in him before they gave Ms. Dolan the tape.

"If I don't know any better Ally, I would say you have a crush on Austin." Trish said, eating her sandwich. Ally blushed. Ever since the festival carnival run Austin and her had, Trish hadn't let go on her and Austin being a thing.

"Trish, were just friends." Ally said with as much calmness in her voice as she could, "it just presentation has me worried."

"And your looking for comfort in him?" Trish smirked, "Yeah every girl does that with guys they're not that close with." Ally rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that this would last a long time.

"Eat your sandwich, Trish." Ally said, "it's full of your accusations."

"Look at you," Trish said, play swatting her friends arm. "You learning to talk smart. You learned from the best." Ally laughed, some of her anxiety going away. She let her thoughts stray from Austin and enjoyed the rest of her lunch.

When the bell rang, it was like all the anxiety she was holding in back came all at once. She got light headed, and leaned against the lockers. The worst thing in the world wasn't passing out then, but Austin's absence. She really needed him to present their song, but what would she do now?

"Hey, Ally." Dez pulled up behind her. The redhead gave her a smile that touched his eyes. It always amazed her how he could smile so bright. "How you doing."

"Okay." She lied, confused on why he was making basic conversation with her. They weren't in the same friend group, or remotely similar to each other in anyway.

"Oh, Austin wanted me to give you this." He hands her a CD with the title ' _Something's Gotta Give_ ' written on the front. "He felt really bad about not coming to school, so he made me burn the song onto the CD before I left my house."

"Oh, he's a life saver." Ally breathes out, her heart slowing down tremendously. Then she remembered him not singing into the mic and got worried he didn't sing his part.

"He sang his part before you came over to my place yesterday." Dez informed her, "He was trying really hard to impress you and make you approve of it."

"Oh," Ally said, surprised at the news. Dez made it sound like he depended on her approval. Ally knew Austin was shy, but she didn't know he was that shy.

"Yeah," Dez gave her a serious look, "be careful with him, Ally. He's very fragile, and I don't think he could be hurt anymore. As his friend, can you promise me that you won't hurt him, even if it's by accident?" Dez asked her. Ally's eyes grew wide, confused at the tone switch.

"Okay." She said, even if she was confused on why Dez was telling this. She sighed out, feeling the pressure of Dez's stare relax.

"Good," the bell rung, "gotta go, and hope the presentation goes good." Ally nodded her head. She hoped it would go good too.

Ally ended up waiting last to present. She sat in the back, her heart in her mouth as she listened to the person before her. They sounded amazing, and once again Ally felt like she failed. She had to constantly remind herself that she and Austin did their best.

"Oh shoot, class is over in two minutes." Ms. Dolan said, "Ally can you wait till tomorrow to present you song?"

"Actually, can I do it after class?" She asked, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Ms. Dolan looked at her schedule, and nodded her head.

"I have time." She said. Just as it was decided the bell rang and everyone left to go to their next class. Ally walked up nervously to Ms. Dolan. She gave her the CD.

"Austin turned out instrumental into a actual song with beats while he was out yesterday." She said. Ms. Dolan put the tape in a CD player and waited. The beginning started playing, and Ally's voice filled the room.

 _Woke up in a stranger's bed_

 _With pens and needles in my head_

 _And the clock hanging off the wall_

 _Oh yeah oh yeah_

Ally smiled at her high quality it sounded. If anyone were to pass by, they would think was a legit song. Then Austin's voice came in.

 _Maybe I'm a fucking waste_

 _Filling up the empty space_

 _I don't have clue at all_

 _Oh yeah oh yeah_

He sounded so passionate, so real like he meant every word. And then both of the come in together, and their voice harmonize with each other.

 _Someone please come pull me out_

 _From the shadow of my doubt_

 _Wake me up I'm falling_

And then they both sang the chorus one last time. Ally's heart fluttered. They did it, and they sounded amazing while doing it. Ally didn't seem to be the only one impressed, because Ms. Dolan hand was over her mouth.

"Ally that was amazing. You two out way more effort than you needed into this assignment." Ms. Dolan praised. Ally smiled, loving the gratitude this woman was giving her.

"Thank you," Ally said shyly. Sure it didn't count as performing, but the teacher still heard her sing so that meant something.

"I think you two should do the talent show." Ms. Dolan said, retrieving the CD from the CD player.

"What?" Ally asked.

"The talent show." Ms. Dolan said again, "it's two weeks from now, which gives you and Austin plenty of time to think about it and get prepared." She said it as if they already decided they were gonna do it.

Ally shook her head. The thought of playing in front of her school foreign. Even if they didn't manage to get something done, a new song maybe would take weeks to prepare, and then to find people to play the instrumentals? It's just too much.

"I don't know." Ally said. Ms. Dolan put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I think it would be a fabulous opportunity for you two. You have talent, and you shouldn't suppress it." Ms, Dolan gave her a smile. Ally returned it, feeling slightly lifted about the situation.

"Maybe." She said, "I'll talk to Austin about it."

Austin is going to be happy about this, right?


	8. Chapter 8 : Ms Bitch Moon

**Ally's POV**

"Thanks for the ride, Dez." Ally told him, a smile laid on her face, "I really need to talk to Austin about this."

"No problem. I haven't talked to him today anyway." Dez told her. When she had come up to him and asked him is he could take her to Austin's place, he was more than willing To help. He had a good feeling she was going to be an influence on his best friend, and Austin needs as many good influences he could get.

"He didn't text you or anything?" She asked, confused about why he wasn't informed about his best friends absence. Dez shook his head, a frown laid upon his lips.

"Nothing." He told her. Dez was terrified for his friend, because he doesn't know if his father got to him. Austin had been happier than usual. He smiled in the presence of his friend more often, and made jokes every here and there, and Dez has a suspicion it been because of Ally. He scared that his father noticed, and made him afraid again. He's scared that his father might break him.

"Do you think he'll like the news?" She asked. Ally got nervous just thinking about performing in front of all those people. She doesn't know how someone as shy as Austin would be able to perform in front of the school.

"Maybe, maybe not. But he's reasonable person. I'm sure he'll think hard about it when you ask him." Dez told her, pulling onto the curve in front of Austin's house.

"This is his place?" Ally asked. She was surprised on how dirty it looked. The house needed new white paint, and the window seals needed to be replace. His house was the only house on the street that didn't look presentable, and if anything it put the street to shame. The only good thing Ally could say the outside of the house had, was the lawns was well maintenanced.

"Yeah," Dez said, understanding how she felt. It was always like this, and he knew it embarrassed Austin. He had a feeling that Austin's going to be mad that Dez showed her where he lived.

Ally got out the car. The hot air of Miami hit her, and she sighed as she felt the heat on her skin. It relaxed her slightly, though she didn't have much to relax about. She'll go with whatever decision he goes with, because what is she to stop his decision?

"This will be easy," she said to herself. She knocked on his door, preparing herself to see the messy, unkempt blob of blond hair she was so familiar with.

"Hello?" A small voice said. Ally was surprised when a small women opened the door. She had the same blond hair as Austin, and her kindness reminded her of the tall boy as well. Ally smiled.

"Hi, um, is Austin here?" She asked, putting on her manners for the older lady. Austin mom looked over her shoulder to look at Dez. He smiled warily at her, giving her a small wave.

"Austin, you have friends." She yelled up the stairs. Austin mother opened the door wider, giving Ally a clear view of her protruding stomach, and the beer bottles on the floor in their living room. Ally was surprised, but Dez seemed pretty put together.

"What do you mean?" Austin said quietly, walking to the door tenderly. He hadn't actually expected to see the small girl with his red headed best friend.

"Hi." Ally said. Austin stared at her, surprised buried in his eyes. She smile nervously, not really liking the prolonged stare. As if Austin felt her discomfort he turned his gaze to his best friend. The seemed to be having a shouting contest with their eyes, because they didn't leave each other's for a long time.

"I have something to tell you." Ally said, breaking their staring contest. Austin eyes met hers, and she felt the panic come back. "I gave Ms. Dolan the tape and she loved it."

"What tape?" Austin's mother asked.

"The one for our project in music class." Ally told her. She hadn't noticed the look of panic that crossed Austin's face. His mother gave him a look.

"Austin Monica Moon, I thought we told you to stop taking that class." His mother scolded at him. Austin's head dropped, shame clear in his posture. Ally was taken aback by his mother outburst, surprised that his mother would surprise such a talented musician.

"No it not a bad thing." Ally said, trying to fix the situation, "in fact, Ms. Dolan suggested that we should try out for the talent show."

"She what?" Mrs. Moon said, anger seeping through her voice. Ally flinched.

"She thought we were so good, that we should try out for the talent show." Ally said, having a feeling that she didn't really help the situation at all. Austin looked terrified at the news. His stance was so tense. She was scared about how he would feel after he relaxed.

"Austin, I think we need to talk inside. Tell your friends that you will see them later." His mother told him. Austin lamely lifted his head, his eyes apologetic at his friends.

"Bye." He said so quietly it's almost wasn't heard. Ally heart broke as their eye contact was broken by the door. She turned to Dez, who was quiet the entire time.

"Is that normal?" Ally asked. If she knew any better, she would say he lived in a pretty hostile environment. His mother wasn't the nicest, and if anything wasn't the most supportive. If she told her mother, she absolutely sure that she wouldn't get mad at her pursuing something she loved. Her mother always supported her dream to be in the music business.

"He usually doesn't get guest." Dez said, "she was probably mad because she couldn't clean up the house." He tried to crack the joke, but Ally was to invested in knowing what Austin's life was like to notice.

She couldn't help it, she was concerned for her shy, blonde friend.


	9. Chapter 9 : Conflicting Decisions Suck

Austin's POV

He hadn't expected the news, and he hadn't expected his mom's reaction to it. If he wanted anyone to be proud of his music achievements, he wanted it to be his mother.

"Austin, what have we told you about music?" His mother asked. Her voice was strict, and left no room for argument. Austin sighed.

"The music business is hard to get into. If it cost money, don't do it." Austin said in monotone. He knew it was a tactic to keep him under, and he knew that it worked. It was just that he didn't want it to hold him down, because it was something he really loved. "Mom, it's just a talent show, it's not like I'm trying out in front of a record exec."

"Sweetie, it's like chasing false dreams." She told him, trying to rub circles on his arm to comfort him. She failed. "It's not worth it in the end."

"But what if I can make it?" Austin asked. His mother shook her head in doubt.

"What you need to do is find a job that can support your father, your unborn sibling, and I. The music career will not help you with that." She said as if she knew it for a fact. Austin wanted so badly to debunk her theory, but after what she said there was that little voice in the back of his head that always nagged him.

 _She's right you know_ , the voice said. _You'll never be able to support them if you don't make it._ Austin held back the tears that threatened to come out. He would have to give up on everything he loved just for his family. He would have to. Money was tight, he knew that and he knew that his father didn't have a job yet. His mother's job only pays minimum wage, and she barely goes to her job. There was no other option.

"Of course." Austin said. He felt dead inside at the realization of giving up. If he could crawl into a hole and never come out, he would.

"I knew you'd get it." His mother said, a soft smile playing at her lips. Austin got a suspicion that it wasn't real. "Go up to your room and rest, your father gave you a good talking to yesterday."

Austin got up and slowly made his way up the stairs. There wasn't a time when Mike was considerate while giving him a ' _talking_ _to_ '. It always hurt, and it always built up on top of the other wounds. The beating from Trent melted into the beating from his father. He felt his body scream out in pain with every step he took.

Austin always found it relaxing when he was in his room. In a way, it was like his safe haven. His father never actually been in his room. He always yelled at him to get down wherever, and his mother always knocked but never entered. So most of the time, he felt calm and relaxed in there.

He wished he owned enough money to decorate. He only had a dresser and a mattress. The bed spring was on the floor, so the bed was pretty low constantly. Austin never minded the emptiness of his room, but Ally's arrival left him flustered.

She saw his house, inside and out. She saw how bad they were at keeping up. She saw all the beers that his father drank. And lastly, she saw how he looked after his father beat him up.

Austin knew he didn't look the best, but he definitely knew he looked crusty in many place. He would've at least tried to look better if he knew she was coming over. He could've put some of his mother's makeup on to cover up the bruises on his face, and tried to tame his hair a bit. Austin couldn't help but want to impress her.

He thought back to what she told him. Being in the talent show sounded scary. All he had to do was make one mistake, and he'd be an even bigger embarrassment in school. But there also the chance that they could like him, and that might be worth something.

But he'd be going against his mother. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed her support and approval. Without it, it was almost like it would be for nothing.

But Ally seemed eager for him to do it. She backed him up when mother pushed the option away from him. It meant a lot that she would do something like that. If he did it, maybe they'd be able to do a duet together.

But if his father found out… it would be the end of everything. He would pull him out of school, take away his phone privileges, and keep him on house lockdown. Austin would never be able to see Dez or Ally, and he would break down. He would give up.

But he had a feeling that deep down Ally really wanted him to do this. To take the chance and to live in the moment. He hated taking chances, but if this chance was for Ally he was willing to do it.

If he took the chance, he could break his fear of never making it in the music business. It could also deepen it, but that wasn't the kind encouragement Austin needed.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Dez.

"Dude you okay?" Was the first thing that Dez asked him. He smiled at his friend concern, something he didn't really get often from anyone but him.

"Yeah, I just have a question." He said. He could hear Dez's smile.

"You should do the talent show?" Dez asked. There was silence on the line for a while as Austin tried to figure out how his friend knew his question, "Dude, I know you like the back of my hand."

"You think I should do it?" Austin asked. He sounded like a kid that was conflicted between eating the cookie his mother told him not to eat, or eating the said cookie against his mother's wishes.

"I think you should." Dez said, "Ally really wanted you to." The mention of Ally name made him jump in anticipation.

"Really?" Austin said shyly, even if he knew the answer. His friend smiled, even if Austin couldn't see it.

"Yeah, She practically begged me to drive her to your house." Dez confessed.

"Yeah we'll talk about that later." Austin said. "I have something I need to do. Later." Austin hung up. He pulled up Ally's number and stared at it. Austin was almost sure he had an answer. He would just have to be secretive about it for a while. He could do that. Austin sent Ally a text.

 _Let's do the talent show._


	10. Chapter 10 : Late Night Writing Jazz

Austin's POV

The next day they met at Ally's house. Austin barely managed to sneak out the window with the wounds he had, but he managed and stumbled all the way over to his destination. Ally was happy, and somewhat nervous. She had a feeling there's no way she can get use to playing in front of him.

"Are you sure about this?" Austin asked her. He can imagine having stage fright would make anyone terrified of an important decisions like that. He wanted to be extra sure she didn't think she was making a mistake.

"Yeah, I mean it's an opportunity we can't miss right?" She said it as if she needed reassurance. Austin put his hand on her shoulder, a soft smile playing on his face.

"We have to take chances right." He felt like a hypocrite, "it won't be bad in the end. We'll make the song of the decade."

"You're right." Ally said, "we have to keep our hopes high right?" Austin felt something stirring in his head at her words. Lyrics laid down in his head so fast, he couldn't stop himself from saying them.

"Have to have high hopes for a living." It flew out of his mouth. Ally rushed to her journal to write the lyrics down. From experience, she knew those words were going to be the foundation of their song.

"Let's get started before you lose your touch, Austin." Ally said. Austin sat next to her on the grand piano chair. The rest of the night was very productive. Ally managed to get a rhythm down (she got over her fear in playing in front of him. It was going to happen sooner or later), and Austin managed to finish the chorus. It was almost midnight by the time the finished the first verse.

"Hey, Ally?" Austin said, looking at the clock.

"Yeah," She said while writing some notes in her journal. Austin looked at the back of her head.

"Where are you parents?" He asked. She looked at him. He gave her a nervous smile, feeling like he crossed the line.

"My Dad is in Germany for a convention, he won't be back until tomorrow. My mom is in Africa studying gorilla behaviors." She told him nonchalantly. They were always away, and Ally was always left behind. Her mother is more forgiving, because she at least tries to video chat Ally when she can. Her father on the other hand always seems to be trying to get away from her.

"Do you miss them?" Austin asked. She didn't answer, but he can tell be the way she broke eye contact to look at her shoes that she really did. He wondered what it was like to have traveling parents, and found himself wishing his were traveling parents.

"Well, that's interesting. Dez's parents are kind of the same. His dad a an inventor, and he usually travels to show off his inventions." Austin said. "It's cool really, because we both keep each other company."

"Yeah, the same with me and Trish. She's been there for me since forever." Ally said. The silence between the two became comforting and Austin found himself smiling at Ally.

"Do you want to continue the song tomorrow?" Austin asked. Ally laughed.

"Austin it is tomorrow." She told him, looking at the clock on the wall. Austin blushed, because he had looked at the clock before that statement.

"Well do you want to take a break?" Austin asked, stretching his arms out. Ally nodded her head. A break can't be the worst thing in the world.

"Do you want something to eat? We have a tone of food." Ally told him, making her way to the kitchen. Austin followed her down the stairs.

"Whatever you want is alright with me." Austin told her. Ally scrunched her face, slightly annoyed at what he told her.

"Do you always do that?" She asked, taking out some pizza to put in the oven. Austin sat up, confused at her accusation.

"Do what?" He asked. Ally looked at him.

"Let other decide for you. Whenever I ask you what you want you always go with what I want." She said. He frowned.

"Is that bad?" He asked. He felt like he was messing up again.

"No, just annoying when you start to feel like your being copied." She said. She saw his face and felt bad, "All I'm saying is that you have to make you own decisions. Do what you want to do more often."

"Okay." He said, "But I said whatever you want so you don't have to make two different things. I don't like being a burden." Ally didn't respond to what he said. She heard the hate in his voice at being a burden.

Ally turned on the tv while they waited for the pizza to cook. Austin didn't say anything as she turned on Disney channel. He was confused at why should would chose a kids channel.

"When I was little I really wanted to be on Disney channel. It was like my biggest dream." She told him. He nodded his head, feeling the dream she had. Every child wanted to be famous at one point of their childhood.

Austin didn't mind it when ally put her head on his shoulder. He thought she was just getting comfortable, but then he felt her calm and even breaths on his arm.

He looked down at her. Ally's eyes laid shut as she slept. Her lips were slightly parted, and her body was relaxed against his. He felt skittish inside as he looked at her. She looked so innocent, and at that moment he felt like he didn't deserve to be friends with such a girl.

He shook his head, confused at the thought that had crossed his head. You not worth it, it taunted at him. He shuddered at the voice. It felt like it was right, and someone like him shouldn't be friends with someone like her.

Then he came to a realization on why that said voice what it did. Austin Moon was _falling_ for Ally Dawson, and goddammit. . .

 _He didn't care._


	11. Chapter 11 : Laser Tag Extravaganza

**Austin's POV**

Working with Ally had to of been the best decision Austin ever made in his life. He was able to create such a great song with her help, and had done it twice as fast. Without her input he had a feeling the song would have gone south quickly.

"I think we have a good song." Ally told him while looking through the music. Austin smiled at her, his heart warming at her words. They had this system where he worked on the rhythm and she worked on the words, but they always somehow seemed to cross each other. Ally always managed to find a better rhythm and Austin could potentially (but was usually unlikely) able to find better lyrics. The practically made an unstoppable team, and Austin loved it.

"We have five days to practice. I think that's more than enough time." He said. Austin noticed how her smile dropped, and how her eyes seemed to get slightly glossy. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I could perform the song with you." Ally whispered. Austin barely heard it. He sat down next to her.

"Ally why wouldn't you go up there and show that amazing talent of yours?" He smiled at her as an attempt to cheer her up, but she looked away. Austin felt like he failed at being a comforting friend.

"It's just," Ally sighed, "people our age can be so mean about petty things, and I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to handle any backlash." She said it as if it was a flaw.

Austin understood what she was talking about. The anxiousness that nobody would accept what you like, and would treat you badly because of it. Austin's felt it all his life around his family. The thought of it haunting Ally made him want to protect her from it.

"Ally," he started, looking for the right words, "you are amazing. You talent is amazing. If no one can accept that you have something really special that adds to you, then why worry about it?" Austin felt like a hypocrite, but if his speech made Ally happy he'll gladly be one.

"It's not that easy though." Ally retorted. Her head fell into her hands. Austin looked away. He wanted to cheer her up, but he didn't really know how.

"let's do something." Austin said. Ally gave him a confused look.

"Like what?" Ally asked. Austin thought about it for a moment. What would be something that would make Ally smile and laugh? Something that would make both if their days. He smiled mischievously at her, the perfect place in his head.

"Laser tag." he said. Ally laughed at the idea.

"Me in Laser tag? Have you seen how clumsy I am?" Ally said. Austin shrugged his shoulders.

"It'll be fun, and we can invite Dez and Trish to hang out with us." Austin said. He knew that the idea of Trish tagging along would sway Ally over into saying yes. She loved doing everything with her best friend.

"All right. We can do it." She told him. He smiled. He texted his friend in a furry, and many words were probably spelt wrong, but he got one thing across. To meet at their favorite laser tag spot.

"Dez is going to meet us there." Austin said. Ally put her hand on up in the air, signaling him to stay to quiet. Austin gave her a look, but Ally ignored it.

"No I would hate to keep you from your job." Ally said into the phone. Austin could barely hear the other person on the other side, but thanks to the silent room he was able to make something out.

"Are you serious, Ally. I'll probably be fired from this job by tomorrow. I'll meet you at the place, I mean there is only one laser tag place in this city right?"

"There's six." Ally retorted.

"We'll meet at the one in the mall." Trish said, leaving no room for argument. Austin shrugged his shoulders. That was the one they were going to anyways.

"Lets go, Ally. Think about who you want your teammate to be." Austin said. He made his way to the door.

Austin ended up being teamed up with Dez. A small part of him wanted to be teamed up with Ally, but he had a feeling Dez and Trish wouldn't get along. They just clashed for some reason. Neither could really stand each other.

Anyway, they were in a game of laser tag. Dez and Austin were winning, mainly because Austin actually knew how to sneak around. Dez ran into the open to shoot others which gave Ally and Trish a few free points. Austin didn't bother to control his friend.

He rounded around the corner, the laser gun pointed in front of him. Ally stood with her back to him, crouching. She looked really adorable to him. At some point during their game she had put her hair up in a ponytail. When she was facing him, he could see her full face. She was beautiful.

Though with that realization, Austin had to put it behind him. He had a game to win. He pointed his gun at her and shot. Ally gasps as her vest made a sound, then went out. She looked around then frowned when she saw Austin.

"You didn't tell me you were good." She pouted. Austin laughed at her. Every time she had gotten shot, it was him behind the trigger. She wasn't very appreciative about that.

"Yeah, one of the many talents I possess." He joked. Both of their viest lit up in rainbow colors.

" _Your game is over, please make you way to the nearest exit._ " The vest repeated until they got to the door. They all returned their vest as they faced each other. Austin's phone beeped, and he read the message.

"Ice-cream? It's right across the street." Dez asked. Austin was about to make an attempt to tell his friends he had to go home, but everyone drowned him out. He shrugged his shoulders. He had to live a little bit right.


End file.
